$f(x) = \begin{cases} \dfrac{x-6}{3} &, & x = -18 \\\\ \dfrac{360}{x}&, & x = 36\\\\ 4x+73&, & x \neq -18,36\end{cases}$ $f(-18)=$
The strategy First, we should find the appropriate assignment rule out of the three, by checking which case applies for $x={-18}$. Finding the appropriate assignment rule Since ${-18}=-18$, we should use the first assignment rule $\dfrac{x-6}{3}$. The answer $f({-18})=\dfrac{{-18}-6}{3}=-8$ In conclusion, $f(-18)=-8$.